


Mystery of the Shirt

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Mysteries of the Disappearing Clothing and Morals [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Chris decides to take pity on the young Canadian and take him to dinner... at some point things go sideways... or horizontal.





	Mystery of the Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Another Mystery! Another peice of clothing missing! Who will find it this time?!

Chris watched the young Canadian skate to the barrier. He was good, but not as good as Victor and him. He didn’t seem to have many friends in the division but he seemed talented. “Hey kid.” He called to him as he stepped off the ice.

The young skater put on his skate guards and walked over to him. “How can I help you!” He was boisterous and happy. He reminded him of a young Victor in more ways than one, but he hadn’t seen that Victor in a long time.

Chris grinned. “Can I ask you a question?” The boy nodded. “Do you do anything other than skate?”

JJ smiled and nodded. “I help out with my church when I can; I have a band and a clothing line. I’m pretty busy when I’m not training.”

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked around the arena to the other skaters. Victor was sitting on the side lines watching the Yuuri from Japan as if he’d never seen him before. _‘he’s only been in the seniors with us for years…’_ He looked back at the bouncing babe. “No… do you have fun. That all sounds like branding.”

JJ grinned. “It’s always fun when I’m around! I’m King JJ!” He sat down and started to unlace his skate.

Chris laughed out loud and sat down next to him. “Oh really? Then come out with me tonight. Prove that it’s always fun when Prince JJ is around.”

JJ looked up at him confused. “It’s King and I’m supposed to have dinner with my parents.”

Chris nudged him with his shoulder. “Get out of it. You’re in Sochi! Think of all the fun two French speaking men could have here.”

JJ studied him for a moment. “Um… Okay? I guess. I’ve only drank a few times though.”

Chris laughed again. “Wonderful! I’ll pick you up at 8pm!”

**-7:59-**

Jean Sat in his hotel room. He looked at his reflection again and smiled his trademark smile. Most the skaters wouldn’t give him the time of day and he wasn’t going to fuck this one up. He was sick and tired of being the good church boy… one interview when he was 16 and he’s been forever deemed the virgin skater…

A knock rang out at exactly 8pm and he moved quickly to his door, swinging it open. “Hey.”

Chris looked him up and down. “At least you clean up well. Red really is your color.” Chris was in a plum sweater and loose fit jeans.

Jean smiled. “Of course I do. I look good in everything.” He grabbed his wallet and moved for the door.  “Lead the way, monsieur.”

**-Some Time Later-**

The two men sat at a table in the back corner of a small bar. Bottles littered the table as the two of them laughed. JJ looked at the glass in front of him and slid his eyes up to meet Chris’. “There is a chance I’m drunk…” They had talked about how both of their reputations seemed to be driving their careers and images to the point they couldn’t feel they could get away. That was before they watched a woman scream at a man in a mix of three languages and then knock him clean out. They had agreed Russia was great. “So very drunk…” mumbled the drunk Canadian.

Chris laughed out again. This was the 4th time the barely 18-year-old had said this and it was funny each time he mumbled it. The poor kid apparently had a high tolerance up to beer 4… then things caught up with him. Chris wasn’t faring much better. “Yes, I think we both are…”

JJ stood up and then slid to the floor. “I was not here a minute ago.”

Chris laughed as he pulled the other man to his feet. “Nope you were not. I think we are both well and done…” He pulled the other body flush with his, hoping he could pretend he was holding him up and that he wasn’t using the other one to correct this balance.

JJ smiled up at him in a blurry haze. “You have really pretty eyes… and lips… and have you seen your thighs!” Chris raised an eyebrow.

………..

Chris’s back collided with the hotel door as soft lips were pushed into his in a muffled groan. JJ had decided to give up on his hotel room key and was making quick work of Chris’ shirt. Chris groaned and pushed him off to look for the key as JJ tried everything in his power to distract him. He finally found it in the front pocket of the young skater’s shirt. “HA! Got it!” JJ bit his ear hard. “ _eiee eiee_ you bite _!"_

…………

The two fell onto JJ’s bed in a heap. “How did we end up here?” Asked JJ as he giggled into the darkness.

Chris mumbled into the blanket next to him. “I think we ran from a reporter… then ran because we were already running…. Then we ran through the lobby. Then you attacked my face.”

JJ laughed. “Oh… well that makes since.” He rolled Chris onto his back. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

Chris grinned; the room was spinning a little and kissing the hell out of the not so little Canadian seemed like the best way to fix that. “Are you now… Well I guess I can’t deny that. Wasn’t aware you swung this way.”

JJ leaned over him, his lips pressing into Chris’ in a desperate kiss. “Me either.”

Chris threaded his hands into the black hair and deepened the kiss. “I think your JJ Style is about to get remixed.”

**-Next Morning-**

Jean moaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and he thought he might throw up. He was startled as he felt an arm move from around him and the bed shift. He rolled over only to be met with the broad back of a well-known Swiss skater. “Chris? What… Oh… Okay.”

Chris turned around and smiled. “Yup… that happened. Okay clothes…” He jumped up and started grabbing his clothes that had been thrown to all corners of the room. “JJ? Where is my Shirt?”

Jean was kneeling at his suit case pulling out his clothes for the day. “Um… Things kind of got blurry around the 5th drink. I’m 78% sure you had it on when we came in here.” He remembered pushing Chris into a door, then demanding his pants be removed in the most Swiss way possible and then all kinds of other experiences that he was certainly going to have to try again.

Chris dropped his head. “Well… that’s gonna make the walk of shame back to my room fun.” He ran his hands through his hair and breathed out harshly.

Jean smiled. “You are cute when you are flustered…” He stood and walked over to the green-eyed man. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He kissed his cheek before he walked towards this bathroom. “Plus it's not a walk of shame if you run."

**-Later that Morning-**

Chris walked into the stadium through the back entrance and saw JJ walked ahead of him. “Hey JJ?”

JJ turned and smiled broadly at him. “Chris.”

Chris jogged to catch up with him. “About last night?”

JJ smiled even more. “Don’t worry about it. It was fun… and opened my eyes to a few things. I kinda have a girlfriend but it’s pretty new. So, I’m not looking for something. Let’s just call it a life experience and move on.”

Chris grinned as they continued to walk into the arena. “People don’t get you… we just need to loosen you up some and you are bearable.”

People were already on the ice for the morning short practice before the public were let in. Victor was talking to one of the Junior men, a blond-haired kid that was yelling at him in Russian as he kicked ice at him.

He was about to head towards the lock room when JJ grabbed his arm and pointed at a piece of fabric draped over Victor’s arm.

Victor looked up and grinned at them. He spoke in French quickly. “ _Well, I found this outside the door next to mine. I could have sworn JJ was next door to me and not Chris. However, did the shirt I bought you get there?”_

Chris froze as he looked at his friend before snatching his shirt back. He snapped his head at JJ who was bending over laughing and gasping for air. “JJ!”

JJ looked up at him as he caught his breath. “Found your shirt!”


End file.
